After you Left
by Cheshire Hatter
Summary: InuYasha recieves a severe illness from a previous battle with Sesshoumaru. His injuries prove fatal, but with his will to live and love for Kagome, and her love for him, he might just get a second chance to live agian...
1. Prolouge

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or anyone else that appears in this story. They all belong to the great manga-ka, Rumiko Takashi. Enjoy!

'_Ku-kuso..._' InuYasha thought, shooting up from his slumber and hacking a cough. '_What's wronge with me?!_' He removed his hand from his face and exmained his bare chest. A banadge was wrapped around with a blood stain on it. He had been in a fight eariler with Shesshoumaru, who had an enjoyment using his poison-claws. _'Shesshoumaru... you bastard...' _InuYasha covered his mouth to cough again and fell to the floor, out cold.

Kagome couldn't get to sleep. She had heard InuYasha's coughing and a sudden thud. Getting up, she looked around. InuYasha was back on the floor, curled up and coughing like crazy. She ran over to him, hoping nothing serious was wronge with him. 'InuYasha!' she cried sitting down and putting his head on her lap. 'Ka-Kagome...' he said gently.

'Don't worry, InuYasha... I'm here. You'll get better, believe me. Now, try to get some sleep. I'll take care of you.' She felt his forhead after saying all this and started to cry gently, trying not to awake the now sleeping InuYasha. He was hot. Very hot. She remembered when she was little, after Souta was born, her father had come down with the flu after some food poisining. They thought he would get better after a while, but he only got worse. He was rushed to the hospital, and had a fever of 106. She remebered how hot his forehead felt. He had died later that night from the fever. She had now relized, InuYasha wouldn't make it. _'Yes he can. InuYasha is a strong hanyou. All I have to do is take care of him and he'll be fine. I know InuYasha will live. He will. I won't let him die...'_

The next day was no better. Yes, InuYasha still had his fever, but thankfully it had gone down, but his wounds wouldn't close. Something was seriously wronge with him. Kagome was thinking of going home and getting some advanced medicine for him, or at least taking him through the well with the help of Kirara to goto the hospital, but she never went. how would she explain everything to them? 'Oh, the ears? Yes, he was born with them. It was a birth defect.' She wasn't a good lier, so it was useless. She couldn't tell them that she had the ability to travel through time 500 years, no one would believe her. She also wouldn't be able to get a hold of such advanced medicine. It was useless. Kagome just had to go with what she had.

'Kagome...' InuYasha whispered. 'Kagome, where are you?'

'I'm right here, InuYasha, don't worry. I won't leave you.'

'Kagome, I love you. Never forget that. Ok, Kagome? Never forget my name, never forget my face, never forget...' InuYasha started breathing heavily now. 'Kagome, promise me...'

'InuYasha, come on. Stop saying stuff like that! You're going to make it, ok?'

'Promise me! Promise me Kagome, you will never forget!'

'Ok, InuYasha, I promise.' Kagome held InuYasha's hand. 'I will never forget...' InuYasha smiled and closed his eyes. And with that, he took his last breath... 'InuYasha... INUYASHA!' Kagome started to sob on his chest. 'Why, why? Why did you leave? InuYasha, please wake up... please... I love you... come back... InuYasha... I won't forget you, I promise... InuYasha...'


	2. Back to the Future

DISCLAIMER- I Don't own anyone from InuYasha. Everyone in this story belongs to the great and wonderul mind of Rumiko Takashi. Enjoy!

A sly smirk emerged on the shadow's face. In the dark of the night, no one could see him, only the white from his teeth could be seen. 'InuYasha's dead... Heheheh...'

'Young Lord! Are you alright? We heard something was wronge.' Two guards cried as they walked into the shadow's room.

The shadow leered his two bright eyes at them and swiped his arm, slaughtering the two guards. Blood stains slpttered the floor. 'Yes, I'm quite fine... Now that InuYasha's dead... Kaurga! Kanna! Come in here.'

'Yes, Naraku?'

---

'Kagome's gone back to her time, hasn't she?' Miroku asked sipping some tea.

'Yes, she has. That lass has been through a lot, ye know...' Kaede replied, pouring some more tea into Sango's glass.

'Yes, InuYasha's burial was rather hard on her, wasn't it? I wonder what she's going to do now...'

'Will she ever come back?' Shippou asked, biting a cookie that kagome left for him.

'Let's hope so... She probably won't for a while though.'

'I guess we just have to wait to out...'

---

Kagome sat on the edge of the well, her face forward so her bangs covered her face. The bright morning sky had quickly turned into grey and rain started to fall. She looked up, her tear worn face now showing because of the movement of her bangs. '_No one can see me crying now... Oh, InuYasha, why did you leave us?'_ Kagome started to sob again, as something long and silvery whisped in front of her. 'Wh-who's there?' Kagome cried as a shadow came into her veiw. 'Kik-kikyou...'

'Where's InuYasha?' Kikyou cried out, angrily.

'InuYasha... He's, gone... And, he... he...' Kagome stopped, she couldn't go on.

'He's dead, isn't he?' Kagome nodded. The anger grew on Kikyou's face and the soul-snatchers departed, afarid of the living-dead woman's anger. 'Wentch! Leave this era! You don't even belong here! You killed InuYasha, now leave!' Kagome's face was panic stircken as Kikyou moved closer to her. She couldn't move, she could only watch and hear the deceased miko's powerful words hit her. Kikyou at least lifted her arm and stuck Kagome, pushing her into the well.

'Nee-chan! Nee-chan!' Souta cried, pushing Kagome a little everytime he called her.

'Souta! Stop moving her.' Kagome's mother said as she put a hot and wet towel on Kagome's forehead. 'She's in pain, let he rest. Where's dad anyways? He said he would go get something for her...'

'Here I am! Back with some nice herbs to help Kagome with that nasty injury.' Kagome's grandpa yelled, carrying a box above his head into the room.

'Mom? Grandpa? Souta?'

'Kagome! You've come to!'

'What happened?'

'You fell down the well and hit your head.'

'_The well..._' Kagome thought, thinking of everything. 'Kikyou... InuYasha...' hers eyes started to tear up when she said his name. 'InuYasha...' she ran out of the house towards the giant gods tree in the front of her house. 'INUYASHA!' Kagome yelled, starting to cry again. Her mother followed her, along with her grandfather and Souta. Kagome fell to the ground on her knees again and started to sob. 'InuYasha...' her mother tried to comfort her, but nothing would help. 'Come on Kagome's, let's get you into bed, you have a fever...'


	3. The Choice

DISCLAIMER: Alas, I don't own anyone from InuYasha. Thank Rumiko Takashi for that 3

---

Kagome stood by the well. A week had past since InuYasha's fatal battle. Kagome had gotten over her fever, but wished she hadn't. Her life felt so empty without InuYasha. She was angry, but hid it from the world. She couldn't stop thinking of InuYasha, and how she had a chance to save him... Thinking of him, she ripped off the Shinkon no Tama that hung from her neck and held it over the opening of the well. If she let go, then that was it. She would never be able to go back to the Sengoku Jedai again...

She looked back to the well house. '_Maybe...'_ she thought, and ran like her life depended on it towards the well and jumped.

Kagome sat up, and gave a little twitch. Suddently, it hit her. She was back, somehow she was back in the Sengoku Jedai! 'Now, where is it...' Kagome said, and looked around in the dirt, and, sure enough, she found her necklace with the Shikon shards still in there. Kagome climbed up the well and almost fell back down from shock when she saw what had happened. Everything was the same, expect for one thing: InuYasha's grave was dug back up. His hands, which were cupped together to hold his Tessigua were pried apart, and one hand hung out from the grave. 'InuYasha... INUYASHA!' Kagome cried and ran towards her beloved. She stopped at the opening of his grave and kneeled. She stared in discomfort, and bowed her head so her bangs covered her face. And there it came, her tears. They started to fall like rain itself. 'InuYasha...'

Kagome started to cry some more, and her heart felt like it was broken into many pieces. '_Kagome...'_ a weak voice cried out. Kagome looked up, and saw InuYasha. He stood on the tree, only a faint image of him. His silver hair whisped in the wind. '_Kagome, I love you.'_

'I-I love you too, InuYasha.' the angelic InuYasha jumped from his tree position and grabbed Kagome's hand. 'InuYasha... Why did you leave? I want you to come back, please. Just come back...' InuYasha nodded and kissed Kagome. Kagome had then relized, the anglic InuYasha was long gone, and there stood the real InuYasha. 'INUYASHA!' Kagome cried with happiness and gave him a huge glomp. 'InuYasha, you're back!'

'Keh, of course. Demons can't die that easily. We just go into a state of submission for a few days. We do come back though, unless it's really serious.'

'So, you were never dead?' InuYasha looked at the ground.

'I was close... I was about to make my mind about life or death, and I knew it would be hell without you, so I almost chose death. Then I heard your voice, and I knew you were here, so I chose to live...'

'InuYasha...' Kagome smiled and looked up at the hanyou. InuYasha smiled back and grabbed his Tessigua which stood by the tree.

'Well, shall we go and find the others?'

'Hai. They should be back at Kaede's village...'

---

'So, where are we going next?' Sango asked as the Inu-taci walked down the rode from Kaede's village.

'Probably some cave like always, since it takes Kagome so long to find a trace of the Jewel...' InuYasha grunted, then looked at Kagome. Her eyes closed and her body shaking with her anger, flames whipped around her.

'InuYasha, OSWARI!'

...and that was how their love was found, by death and broken back...

The End

Well, I hope you liked! -; Review please! It's my first fic, so be nice 3


End file.
